Pet Shop High
by TheLittlestPetShopGang
Summary: The 7 friends go throughout adventures with romance, humor action and more The pairings are Russinka Vinnie Ling Sepper and more depending on the reviews :)
1. Intro

**Pet Shop High**

What a day it was new students, happy teachers, good lockers, and no bullies.

The bell rang, the teenagers ran to the halls, to hang for a while. "Hey Russell!" Penny exclaimed as she saw Minka and Russell talking, " Have you gotten your report card yet?" Russell shock his head, "I am afraid not yet, oh I hope I'm not into trouble, " Minka patted his back, " Don't worry you're the smartest person I know!" Russell still looked worried, "Thank you, but it's too late for me" Penny and Minka sighed, how dramatic he was being

THEME SONG

_I'll be there for you, together, forever, we are the ones.._

_This is not ordinary, you won't see us in a dictionary.. but know this, We are different and we are ONE_

_Hang out with me in PET SHOP HIGH_

_Let go.. together.. IN PET SHOP HIGH!_

_Lets get all go as one….. . HIGH!_

End of them song

MORE COMING SOON!


	2. Episode 1

**Pet Shop High Episode 1**

Penny got tired of Russell over reacting, before she could yell Vinnie came over, " Hey guys, uh, Russell..?" Penny nearly shouted, " HE IS BEING A DRAMA KING!" Minka calmly said, " Calm down Penny, I think it's quite funny" Penny couldn't help but see it was, "Oh I AM DOOMED I TELL YOU DOOMED! Okay I am done wanna get lunch?"

Minka excitedly grabbed Russell's arm and raced into the cafeteria. Vinnie and Penny started laugh " Looks like somebody is hungry," Penny ling laughed. They went to the cafeteria to see Minka and Russell eating and Zoe and Pepper arguing. Penny and Minka saw them two and went over to help, " Umm what is it this time?" Minka said disappointedly,

"SHE said that I WOULDN'T be even nominated to be the Summer Dance Queenie!" Zoe angrily shouted, Penny looked at Pepper, " And what did SHE say to you?" Penny said," SHE SAID THAT I SHOULDN'T EVEN GO TO THE DANCE FOR MY PERFECT LOOKS" this time Zoe looked for angry than when she ripped her dress, "PERFECT LOOKS?! DON'T EVEN MAKE ME LAUGH, YOUR SINTS OF STYLE ARE HORIBLE!"

Tears came into Pepper's eyes, she left the cafeteria as Sunil ran to her. "Pepper, you shouldn't let what Zoe said get to you, she has super dramatic diva times, how did this even happen?" Pepper looked up and began "It started in the halls"

(FADE TO WHITE THEN APPEARD IN HALLS)

Zoe: Hey Pepper look!

Pepper: Huh?

She saw a sign up page to try out for Summer Camp Queenie

Pepper: Oh I would make a great Comedy Queen!

Zoe: oh no darling, you see you shouldn't really, because uh well lets face it your to silly, silly don't get you nowhere dear.

Pepper: Well none wants an uptight diva as a queen!

(BACK TO REGULAR)

Pepper started to cry again, "That's what happened," Sunil, who looked mad stomped into the cafeteria and went up to Zoe, " How dare you?!" Zoe looked innocent " Oh where is Pepper, I feel guilty I wanna apologize"

Sunil smiled, "Well she's out there" he pointed to the door, Zoe walk out of the cafeteria, she saw Pepper talking to Minka and Russell, she went to Pepper and tapped her shoulders, " Pepper.." Pepper turned around only to see a light skin person with Purple and pink hair, "Oh hi Zoe Trent" Pepper turned away from her. "Pepper, I am really sorry, I made a Mistake, I was in a Diva diva moment there"

Pepper, still refused to turn around, Minka and Russell slowly walked away trying not to get into anything. "Zoe," Pepper finally turned around, but Zoe wasn't there, she look everywhere. Finally, she spotted her with her BBF Digby, when he left, Pepper went to Zoe. When Zoe turned around, she looked like a clown.

"Zoe?!" Pepper stammered, "Yes Pepper, I want to show you I am sorry by being goofy.." Pepper brought out her phone and took a picture, then posted it on her blog. "Its okay Zoe, I forgive you now!" The two girls laughed for a while.

They stopped arguing…for now anyway….

End theme

_Dum dum dum dum dodo dada deeeee cha lalalaaaa nana doo dumdy dady dumbum _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Before I start, I just wanna say something, really important, STOP COPYING ME! Seriously? Just stop it? Okay? Just please, STOP! Also here is a Sepper episode for Guest UwU**_

**Pet Shop High**

Hey guys" Sunil greeted his friends happily, "aren't you happy today?" Pepper laughed, "Yes, I am, today is the last day of school, remember?" Pepper gasped, she had totally forgotten about that, "He is right," Russell said, that means today is the Last day of School dance"

Zoe frowned, " I thought it was prom!" everyone sighed, "For the last time! We are only 15!" Pepper laughed, then had a serious face, "Peps? Is there something wrong?" Pepper remembered, nobody asked her to the dance, yet. "Oh nothing, hey why don't we go see Esteban, he is really messed up about summer," The truth was, Pepper didn't care about seeing Esteban she just wanted to see if he would ask her,

So the friends went to see there, worried, but nice friend. "Hey Esteban? Why so sad about summer?" Esteban looked down "My friends, because I am leaving all summer for vacation," Zoe looked curious "Why so sad about that? It sounds GREAT!" He looked at her "Really?" he showed them a picture of a place with old tires and only 4 beds, he had 6 people staying with him, with dead plants, barely any water, and it looked all dry. "This looks fun?"

The friends looked at if they just saw a ghost, Pepper looked at him, "You're still goin' to the dance, right?" "Of course, with Madame Pom," Pepper did a fake smile, but in the inside, she practically crossed his name out of the list. At recess, Pepper looked at Vinnie and Russell, fighting over Penny, "GUYS I AM NOT THE LAST PIECE OF PIZZA, look, Russell, wouldn't wanna go with Minka? I mean everyone does think she is a hopeless romantic"

Russell nodded "Your right" he off to find his friend. Pepper imagined Sunil and some random guys fighting over her, "Pepper?" she looked over and saw Sunil, "Oh hey bud, what's up?"

…

"Pepper? Are you feeling okay?" Sunil looked worried, " Yeah, wanna go please some soccer?" "Sure"

…

The soccer field was completely EMPTY! "I guess nobody is into soccer" Pepper pointed at Madame Pom and Zoe texting, then she saw Sunil texting, "SUNIL?!" he looked "Opps, okay let's start already eh? "You're on!"They started to play some soccer until the final bell rang, " Race you to class!"Sunil joked, as Pepper was catching up to him she stopped then saw him and Gail talking, the last words she heard from Gail was, "See you at the dance, darling,"

…Pepper's head was practically about to pop off with anger, then he came to her. " Hey Pepper! Guess what?" Pepper growled "I don't care!" she said crossed "But you don't know what I was going to say?" she pushed him then he fell on the floor "Owww! Pepper?!" Everyone looked at her, "I-I, I DON"T KNOW!" She ran off, she wasn't crying, just calmly angered with sadness \, she kicked a random soccer ball, then it popped , she just got angrier , she picked up the pancake like soccer and just sat down, " You're my friend I am sorry, " She said to the soccer, imagining it was Sunil. She heard a voice say "It's OK"

…..

It was Sunil. "Listen I know, you thought I was going to the dance with Gail" Pepper looked shocked, " H-How?" Russell figured it out and told me" Pepper thought 'I will get you later, RUSSELL FERGUSON' "Pepper, yes, I do wanna go to the dance with you, Gail just offered me tickets for a limo we, and our friend to ride in!" Pepper looked like she was gonna cry " So I guess you don't wanna take me don't yah?" "Of course I do!" Pepper hugged him,

…

Pepper had an idea, she told everyone to go outside,"What is it Pepper?" She told everyone about the flatten soccer ball, Vinnie blow it back up, and she told everyone to sigh there name, Pepper wrote, " LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!, 6/4/2O13" everyone laughed and smiled,


End file.
